Forever Lovely
by EyesWideOpenPenOut
Summary: A story of love, hate, and the lengths a pair will go to be with their one true love. Some romances can never die...  Even if no one can live forever
1. He Always Found Me

Light.

Everywhere. It's bright, blinding…. it's beautiful.

And as I soon realize, it is reflecting off some very white teeth.

For a moment, all I can register are those teeth. So white, so clean, so straight…guy teeth. Correction- hot guy teeth.

But then the perfect mouth snaps shut and the light shuts off. I miss it.

Oh my GOD, SNAP OUT OF IT! What am I DOING! I DIED for gods sake! I should be worried, or sad, or waiting for my family

"Um, ?" a pair of striking green eyes asks. I'm to much astounded to respond. "Bryssa... remember me?" A pair of warm, strong, soft hands closes over mine. "Do you remember?"

I feel a rush of recognition. I've seen these eyes before. I've touched these, rough, calloused hands before. I've LOVED that voice before.

.

.

.

It's all coming back now.

23 hours, 5 minutes, and 16 seconds earlier

Gosh, I'm such an idiot.

I mean, really. After all that's happened before, after every other failed chance, I should have known better. But what can I say: I want a kiss. I want a boyfriend. A minister's daughter, wanting a boyfriend!

But I do.

More than anything.

I haven't always been this love needy freak. When I was little, I was just the sweet little girl with the dark brown hair, the girl who colored outside the lines, loved pizza and had little hands with long fingers. I had lots of friends, half of whom were guys, and none of us thought twice about it. That all changed, though, on the first day of 7th grade. I remember that day perfectly.

I walked through the doors of Hector Myer Middle School, home of the Lions. I stood in front of my bottom locker, messing with the lock. The lockers were an ugly yellow color, like puke, like mustard, like rotting sunflowers. While I was wondering how the lockers managed to get so ugly, my best friend Lily slammed right into to me. I looked up briefly, and saw her beaming smile, wider than it had ever been. It almost wasn't natural to see her this happy.

"Why so smiley today, Lily?" I searched for the source. It didn't take long. It was right there, holding her elbow, whispering cute things in her ear while her light bulb smile beamed down at me.

And that's when I knew things had changed.

From that moment on, all anyone could talk about was Drew this or Thomas that. It was considered totally natural to turn a corner and bang into a couple snogging each other like anything. It was disgusting. It was low. It was embarrassing. And as much as I tried to convince myself that all I said was true, I wanted IT. I wanted for someone to stare at me with love in his eyes. To hold my hand, to whisper adorable things in my ear, to kiss me, to love me. I wanted… a boyfriend.

Yeah, right.

It was then, in that summer after 7th grade, that I became a boy enthused maniac. At first, I only went for the cute guys. I knew I was pretty, maybe even beautiful, and I probably had a good chance to get one of them to like me. I applied a coat of gloss, fluffed curls, and went to the mall with Lily.

It was then I realized it wasn't at all easy as I thought.

No matter how much I smiled, how much I winked, how much I "accidentally" bumped into random guys, no one winked back. No matter how many times I started up great conversations, not one phone number was issued.

After that, I tried for anyone I could get. I asked guys that were so desperate they would go out with anyone. But not with me. Anyone but me.

I was shocked, but more than that, I was hurt.

It wasn't their refusals that hurt me. It was that their eyes often just slid over me, like I wasn't even their, like my face was blocked from their gaze by magic. Like I didn't exist.

Of course, there was no such thing as magic, so I assumed it was just me. I tried harder, pushed harder, put more of myself out there, to no avail.

In the years that followed, I met tons of guys. Some became friends, some were jerks. Some were sweet and shy, others loud and imposing. Some were nerds and some were jocks. But not one of them popped the big question- will you PLEASE be my girlfriend?

Until yesterday, when a random guy walked up to me and asked me out on a date. I was thrilled, out of this world happy. I slipped on jeans and a tee, did my hair, and jumped in my car.

When I got to the place where he told me to meet him, there he was… kissing someone else. And not just any girl. A guy, with slicked back hair and SKINNY jeans.

Trembling with rage, I asked him what the hell was going on. Blushing, he turned around and told me he had only asked if he could be my friend, and that this was his boyfriend, Joe. And then the idiot asked, "So, do you want to go out to coffee with us?" I turned away. When I glanced back, he and his mate were at it again.

I jumped in my car and gunned the engine. As soon as I had pulled away, fat tears started rolling down my face. I wasn't looking where I was going. There was an old bridge, rickety, and I charged right over it, straight into a fat maple tree.

You can guess what happened.

And so, after all I'd been through, I started floating straight up into the sky, with a suitcase in my hand on the highway to heaven, and there I was. Staring at an angel, who grasped my hand and asked if I remembered him.

That's when I realized something.

I did.


	2. He Burned For Me

"Beautiful."

For one moment, I thought he was talking about me.

Then I realized he must be talking about the sun, the way it looked falling down into the blue. As the sky sank into darkness, the air grew chill, and I grasped his hand without even realizing it and held it close. It was strangely warm, burning even, calloused and rough, but it felt so good. He lifted my palm up and placed his lips on it. A shiver ran through me that had nothing to do with the summer night.

"You're cold." he said, and wrapped his (leather!) jacket close around me. I leaned deep into his arms, placed my head upon his chest, and sighed. He drew me closer, gripping me in his strong embrace, never letting go. I turned inside his powerful arms, stared at him for a moment...and kissed him.

It started slowly, gently, our lips caressing each other like gentle whispers. Suddenly it became more urgent. He pushed himself against me, touching every bit of me he could. Soon I was being hoisted up in the air. His powerful arms cradled and restrained me. We were on fire, when another image ran through my mind...

**_It's dark outside. I'm racing down the street wearing the jacket that I am now pressed against. I have to get away. I love him, but I have to get away._**

**_All of a sudden, a blur of black lands in front of me. His eyes sear mine, full of hot burning passion, as though the night's been set aflame. He grips me in his arms. "I will not lose you. Not again."_**

**_I can't lose him. I must leave him. I ache for him, he burns for me. We both feel love. But he has done terrible things. He has killed my family. It always repeats...I forgave him once, I cant do it again. I fling a bucket of water on him, hoping that will halt his power. He pauses and stares after me as I run away from the best thing in my life._**

**_Back at the hotel, I'm desperately gasping for breath. I turn toward my only hope, and run into the bathroom. I crank up the shower, make it as cold as possible, and step inside, fully clothed, a small knife held tight in my hand. There's a whoosh, and suddenly he's next to me._**

**_"Water has no power over me, love. Only you do. I have my power than you can ever dream of, and I'm doing it for you. To protect you. Rule this world as my queen. See where your heart truly lies."_**

**_I'm silent._**

**_It is then he notices the knife. A smirk flashes across his face. He hoists me up so the blade is pressed directly against his neck._**

**_"Do it." He snarls. "Do it!"_**

**_Tears are pouring down my cheeks. "If I don't...you'll kill so many others."_**

**_He nods slowly. The tears pour faster. I have do it. I have to kill him._**

**_He flips me over, and I'm slammed into the tub. The knife is still there, still ready to cut. His strong arms wrap around me, and,_**

**_I drop the knife._**

**_All of a sudden the bathroom's in flames, and I begin to faint from the heat. I hear a rumble soar through the beams, and suddenly I'm falling, while his burning eyes still hold my gaze._**

**_I crack my lids and peer around. All around me fires burn, people lie choking, buildings are ruined. I look up at this destroyer, this warrior. The destroyer of cities since the day I met him._**

**_My Achilles._**

**_Suddenly I realize that my clothes have been burned to ash. My skin is unharmed, and I lie stark naked in the middle of the ruined city. He lifts me up and stares into my eyes._**

**_"I will never hurt you."_**

**_I gasp, pulling away with a start. He looks at me the same way he does in my vision. With possession, with passion, devotion, and never-ending love. I realize something- I felt the same way about him. I don't know why, or how...but I feel like he knows me better than anyone ever has. I pull him close again. He kisses me harder, rolling my tongue with his. I need to know what happened next._**

**_I back away, not caring that he looks at every inch of me as though it's sacred ground. He pulls me up and holds me close. I lean my head onto his shoulder. "Why?" I whisper._**

**_He turned his head, and looked towards the sun, eyes burning with something i cannot see._**

**_"I am having visions." he said, gazing off into space. "You will die. Soon."_**

**_"How?"_**

**_He pulls me closer. "I don't know. But I will stop it."_**

**_"You can't stop death. No one can. We have been parted enough times for you to realize that._**

**_"You don't know that. I will. I will not lose you again, as I have lost you so many times. I don't care how much must be destroyed, whether the gods must be sacked, but I will save you. I promise you that."_**

**_I back away slowly. He wouldn't do that. He couldn't. But yet he still grins that beautiful lopsided grin at me. "Then you will be safe."_**

**_A gun extends out of the pile of rubble, pointed straight for him. I push him over and take the shot._**

**_A jolt a pain races through my spine. I gasp, and feel the blood pour out as the bullet wound begins to open. He gasps, and rushes to me._**

**_"I'll save you. I have to!"_**

**_"You can't." I stroke his face._**

**_"I love you._**

**_Don't ever forget that. "_**

**_A single tear rolls down his cheek. He still thinks he can hold me onto life, like he did so may centuries ago. When I fell by one of Paris's badly shot arrows. Where my dear, idiot cousin killed as both, laying us together as the life drained from us. If I could live for him, I would._**

**_His dimming eyes are the last things I see before I slip away._**

**_As i slip into the empty void, i can still catch a glimpse of his shaking form. He gently lifts my empty body with his arms, and wraps me with his jacket. Another tear rolls down his cheek. His eyes burn bright, but not with love. With rage._**

**_Throwing his head back, he roars with anguish, and a sword materializes in his hands. One stab at the man who killed me, and the remains of the smoking city blow up in flame._**

_Stunned, I pull back up again. There is no mistaking it this time. That girl was me. She IS me. I am her. I love him. He loves me. More than anything. And he will do anything from losing me again._

It is then that I hear him whisper a name. It is not Bryssa. But it is my name.

It will always be my name.

Briseis.

**REVEW! OVER 200 HITS IN ONE DAY ON A NEW STORY AND YET, NO REVIEWS!**

**ACHILLES WILL REWARD YOU**


End file.
